Dont cry dear sister
by Marripossa
Summary: She never grew up alone. She always loved her brothers. She always played with their friends, despite all age differences. I wasn't until years of separation that they realized how big of an impact she had on their lives. Determined to never lose her again, they would risk their lives to keep her alive.
1. Chapter 1

I peered at the group of teens lounging on the grass in the park. I glanced back at my group of friends silently encouraging me from the gates. I sighed and made my way over. There were 8 of them in total plus a dog. Each looked up from what they were doing to stare at the small girl that approached them.

"Can we help you?" The blonde boy asked.

"Y-yes. You can actually. W-well...Y-you see m-my school is having this um Science fair and I um...well I-I'm..." I stuttered nervously moving my hands together and looking anywhere but them.

"Hey chill kid. Calm down and speak." The blue haired boy said taking in the my appearance. I had navy shaded hair flowed down my back even in its current ponytail. A few loose strands covered the sides of my glasses. I seemed no older than maybe 14 or younger than 10. My eyes were covered by bangs but my nervous and rapidly growing blush was noticeable.

"Y-yeah... I guess I should start at the beginning. Is a Lysander and Leigh here? Perferably brothers?" I asked finally calming down more.

The albino haired boy raised his hand and gestured to a black haired one across from him. "That is us. Why?"

I went through my messenger bag and pulled out two sheets. "My school is having a science fair and its no longer just about potato clocks and such. It has to a big mindblower or else its garbage so I had this idea last year of a project. I called it Who's Your Siblings? Catchy huh? It was where I took a bunch of family members and tried to find out which one was my real brothers. In the end the results were inconclusive so I tried a different approach this time."

"You're rambling now." A boy playing his video games pointed out.

"Right yeah sorry." I handed Lysander and Leigh the flyers. "Science fair is in 2 weeks I hope to see you there even if you don't believe you're the right ones?"

"Right ones for what?" Leigh asked still not seeing the point in this. Before he could ask anthing else I reached down and quickly pulled a few strands of hair out his head. "Oww!" He yelped.

I glanced at it before nodding. "The roots are the best and most unaffected parts. Good you got long hair too..." I said more or less to myself. I also managed to get some of Lysander's when he for a moment took his eyes off me. I reached into my pocket placing both into a plastic bag and sealing it up.

The red headed boy sat up glaring at me. "What kind of stalker are you?"

"This better not be for Nina." Lysander added still rubbing his head.

I started to take a few steps back when that dog walked up. He growled lowly at me making me yelp and jump back even further. I turned and sprinted towards the exit where a bunch of other kids were frantically yelling to me. They got on their bikes and started to ride off. I managed to hop on the back of one just as it was starting to pull off. I risked a glanced back at them.

* * *

"What was that about?" Rosalya asked when the rest of the kids were gone.

Lysander shrugged and let out a sigh. "Who knows. Well we can ask her in two weeks."

"You're not really thinking about going? That girl stole our hair!" Leigh told his younger brother.

"I know but I wanna know why. Don't you? It seems somewhat interesting to find out." He explained with a shrug.

"As long as you know what your doing." Castiel huffed taking his dogs leash.

 **13 days later**

I stared at the group of teens sitting under the same tree they were when I last saw them. I had been so nervous about getting the samples and leaving that I forgot to really say what I needed it for. They probably thought I was some freaky stalker or something. My uncle said I should come back to apologize but now I was rethinking it.

Taking a breath I walked over to them. Confusion then slight anger crossed over their faces as they saw me.

"What do you want? More hair for your shrine? What about a voodoo doll? That what you want?" The red-headed boy growled at me. I dropped my head and took a few steps back.

"Castiel that's enough." I looked up to see Leigh right in front of me. "What was your name?"

"T-Tessa Addison." I flustered at his close proximity. He seemed to notice and smiled taking a step back.

"Addison..." Lysander mused to himself.

The albino haired girl eyed me as she wrapped her arms around Leigh. "So why did you take their hair?"

I bowed my head apologetically. "I am so, so sorry. I got caught up in my science experiment."

"Your science experiment?" The blonde repeated. I nodded.

"I-I don't know if I-I explained this or not b-but I was t-trying to figure out, and prove why, who my b-brothers were via test. So I had to t-take DNA hair things for my uncle who was g-gonna help." I stuttered.

I looked up when a hand placed itself on my shoulder. Lysander smiled softly trying to ease my discomfort. "And what makes you think we are your brothers?" I pulled a piece of paper of my pocket and handed it to Leigh. I held in a breath as he read it.

Before I knew it he was engulfing me in a hug. His shoulders shook as he cried softly into my hair. Even at his knee level, I could only barely see over his shoulders. Everyone else was shocked by his sudden outburst. Lysander looked over the paper Leigh dropped.

"So does that mean you're coming to the science fair tomorrow?" I asked finally. Leigh released me finally gazing into my eyes through his tears. He brushed some hair behind my ears.

"Of course." He said softly. I spun around as a car honked. "T-that's my ride now. See ya tomorrow then..." I ran off without another word and jumped into the car.

"Who were they?" the driver asked.

"The long lost..." I breathed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tessa POV**

I leaned against my booth reading my book. It was already judged and looked at by the professors and the exhibition was already pretty much over. None of the people I put in my project came, just like I already knew they wouldn't. It was pretty weird.

I had gotten to a good part of my Hunger Games book when someone interrupted me. I glared up at them before realizing it was the boys from yesterday.

"I've never seen someone so oblivious to their surroundings because of a book." Lysander laughed. He turned his attention to a picture of him and Leigh rubbing their heads after I pricked their hair. A big green circle surrounded the photo while the others had big red X's. "So it is true."

I nodded. "So what now? What are you going to do with this new information?" Leigh asked me.

I shrugged. "I didn't think that far through..." I mumbled. I had only focused on finding my brothers. I had been upset after the accident caused it so I wasn't allowed to live with them anymore. I was happy I now knew who they were now but still. My parents couldn't let me live with them in the country side so I had no choice but to live with my Uncle. It pained all of us that we'd wouldn't be able to see each other again. I had even pretty much forgotten how they looked even.

"Well then again not much to think about. Who do you live with?"

"My uncle."

Leigh moved next to me lost in thought. "If he were to let you, would you consider coming back to live with us?"

I jumped off my chair nearly dropping my book. "Would u? Could I come to stay?"

Lysander chuckled again ruffling my hair to my annoyance. "I think that is a definite possibility. Why didn't you just ask some family members, or mom and dad even, to tell you where were?"

I pushed his hand away. "That was to easy. I wanted to make it interesting."

"Anyway, I think Uncle should let you come back and visit. We're more responsible now and past things wont happen again." Lysander told me although he had a faraway look.

I situated myself back on my chair with my book. "Definitely." I ignored how Nina watched us from her booth farther away.

* * *

I bounced on my heels impatiently. It had been a while since the boys convinced Uncle to let me stay with them. Even though it was technically their fault we got separated all those years ago. The boys were suppose to pick me up after school to take me to their place.

Unfortunately, that meant I had to bring my stuff to school with me. But whatever. The teacher had promised to keep it safe so no one went through it.

"Anxious?" Adrien asked next to me. I nodded slightly looking away. My friends had been waiting with me like we do everyday, wait for each other.

Alya punched me in the arm. "Excited? I would if my brothers were as cute as yours. Well mine are cute, but their 5."

Dustin gagged. "Disgusting. Their siblings. And age difference much?"

Erin smiled. "Anyways, I'm bored. But Alya's right. I'd like cute siblings. And their friends. Right Tessa?"

I covered my face with my hands. "No! I mean...well...siblings! Ew."

Damien, who was sitting further away so no one would see him with us I guess, spoke up with a smirk. "Yeah that is pretty disgusting. And it would be embarrassing. Don't you usually wait until like the 2nd date to get serious? But considering they've already changed her diapers it'd be pretty awkward."

My eyes widened as my face turned beat red. "Damien your the disgusting one. G-get any thoughts out your head!"

Alya was next to me laughing. "So a quick relation ship. And you wouldnt have to marry since your already family!"

"Totally. And you don't have to worry about kids not looking like you because, well its 100% family bloodline!" Damien summed up.

I covered my ears in mortification. "Why am I friends with you guys! No. Just no. Get a life and save your thoughts for yourself please."

"Yeah um this conversation shouldn't have started." Adrien agreed.

"Oh come on. Oh and just think about-"

I cut him off. "Say one more word Damien." I threatened. He shrugged letting it go.

Dustin suddenly popped up. "Oh and remember our next session is coming up. We cant quite afford to miss this one."

"Hey how cute are you brothers?" Damien butted in with a smirk.

"That's it!" I hopped off my perch on my luggage and started to chase him. The others just sat back cheering one or the other of us on.

Finally I managed to tackle him down onto the ground and straddle his waist with his hands over his head. "Get off!" He yelled struggling under my grip.

I felt hands around my waist and pulling my off of him. "As much as you want to, you cant kill him. Even though I should let you." Adrien yelled through my rant. I stopped and he put me down cautiously.

Instead, Erin chose to take that moment to start an argument with Damien as soon as he got up.

I heard a slow clapping and turned around to sweatdrop. My brothers and their friends from before stood watching in amusement. Castiel was the one clapping. How long were they there?

I rolled my eyes walking over to grab my bags. Erin now was being pulled away from a raging Damien while he muttered random cusses. Walking over to them I waited a moment before clearing my throat. "Bye!"

The two finally stopped yelling to see the high schoolers. Alya grabbed my hand dragging me over to them.

"Hi. I'm Alya. Are you Lysander and Leigh? Nice to meetcha." Alya said shaking my brothers hands before they could even speak.

Erin appeared next to me gazing up. "Your right Alya. They are cute!" She smiled.

I facepalmed in embarrassment. "Why me." I mumbled.

"Um yeah. Nice to meet Tessa's friends." Lysander moved to grab my bags. "Come on Tessa. We're in walking distance of the house anyways."

Throughout the entire walk I roller bladed between them randomly while they chatted. I listened for a little before getting bored. I eventually put on my headphones tuneing everyone else out.

"Will you stop that!" I heard Castiel yell when I passed him for the hundredth time. I skated in a circle around him in response.

I hardly noticed the two teens standing on the side of the road as we passed. The blue haired one ran behind me lifting my over shoulders. I yelped struggling in his grip.

"Hey Lys! I stole your kid! If you want her back then you're gonna have to fight us for her!" He yelled before running off the way we were already walking. His twin followed right by our side.

I banged on his back protesting. "Put me down! Let go! I'm not a sack of flour." As we ran past them each had a smile on their face.

The boys finally stopped running when we reached what looked to me a very large house. "Can you put me down." I asked. They stopped panting to smile down at me.

"You're their little sister? Wow I remember when you were still only to my knees!" The black haired one said. "Remember us? Your favorite non-legit uncles! Armin and Alexy."

I did vaguely remember them. They always acted as if they were purely on sugar.

Not long after the others came walking down the street. "Alexy put her down. Tessa. Your room is upstairs. You couldn't miss it." I nodded squirming out of Alexy's hold and running upstairs.

I stared at purple door with childish markings over it. Inside it was really no better. A canopy bed, a bay window, flat screen TV, and even a couch. I suppose I had been a little spoiled.

Flopping on my old bed I sighed. I was back home.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in my room reading and organizing my stuff. I didn't really plan on going downstairs anytime soon. Things were different when we were kids. I could easily join in the conversation but now they were teenagers. I was still considered a kid to them. I was only 12 years old. They were about 16's going on 20's soon.

I was nearly done unpacking when I heard a squeaking sound. I turned to my door way to see a ferret sniffing in the doorway. It ran into my room and ontop of my dresser.

I took a step back. It sniffed around my dresser until it reached a small black notebook. It lifted it up in its mouth. "Hey little guy. Guess what? That's mine. Can I have it back now?" I asked gently.

He looked at me for a moment before running back through the door. "Get back here!" I yelled chasing after it. It ran down the stairs to the living room. Music was playing through the stereo in the corner and the TV was on mute. I glanced around from my spot on the stares before seeing the furry thing standing on its hind legs behind Castiel's chair.

It ran towards the stereo behind Leigh. Of course none of them noticed it. And if I went down there crawling around on the floor looking under chairs I'd look crazy. I quietly made my way behind Castiel's chair without them noticing.

The ferret took the notebook out his momentarily. If it had bite marks on it I would be making rodent stew. I silently gestured for it to give it back to me. Instead it stuck its tongue out sticking it back in its mouth.

Anger took over and I tried to pounce on it. I stepped on the stereo cord narrowly missing the ferret. I realized I had also just turned the music off and was sitting on the floor like a retard.

Leigh leaned over the back of his chair raiseing an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Who me? I uh just was..." I rubbed the back of my had sheepishly. Then I spotted the annoyance sitting a few feet away. "Ferret."

"Ferret?"

"Um yeah as I would love to chat right now, I'm a little busy. He has my notebook!" I went to grab him again but he ran under Castiel's recliner chair coming out on the front side. I went to grab him again but he moved. "Where did it go?"

"I think your sis has a few screws loose guys." Castiel laughed. Of course no one else saw it.

I saw it run off into the kitchen so I followed. I ran around the island counter trying to find it. I bent down crawling to check the cupboards. "Come on out you evil little..."

I stopped when I almost crawled into a pair of legs. "H-hey Leigh. This looks odd doesn't it." I asked not even looking up.

"What are you doing? Crawling around the house? Get up." He said shaking his head. I hopped he wasn't reconsidering me moving in. I stood up still looking around. "Ok you might call me crazy but a ferret came in my room and stole my notebook!"

"I believe you." He stated simply.

"What?" I asked.

"I believe you." He repeated. "His name is Rocket. He's Armin's pet ferret. As to where he is currently..."

Of course its his pet. Armin is crazy enough to get a ferret and name him Rocket. "Behind you."

Leigh turned around and came face to face with Rocket in a cabinet. Before he could grab him he ran back to the living room. I ran after not waiting for Leigh. The stereo had been turned back on already and Rocket was in Armin's arms. "Um I think this is your little black book?"

"Yep. Thanks." I took my notebook from him and clutched it close to my chest.

"All that for a notebook? What is it? Your diary?" Castiel laughed.

I glared at him. "No." I turned and tried to run back upstairs. I only got about 2 feet when Armin grabbed me and pulled me over to the couch.

"You have barely said anything to us all day. I thought we were close!" He complained not letting go.

I rolled my eyes. "Unpacking. And your going to cut my blood flow." Managing to squeeze from him, I ran over next to Rosalya to sit.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulder smiling. "So Tessa. You sure do have some interesting friends. Why didn't you answer the question anyways? It is sorta easy. Your brothers are really cute. I mean I'm dating Leigh so I for one thinks he's handsome." She flashed a smile his way.

I buried my head in my hands again for the second time that day. "So not responding to that." Her words finally processed in my mind and I shot my head up. "You and Leigh are dating?"

I looked between the two honestly not surprised. They were always childhood sweethearts ever since she first came into his shop. That was about a few years ago though.

"Your not gonna get jealous again are you?" Leigh asked with a knowing smirk. I had been upset he had been paying more attention to her than me when they met.

"I was only 8!" I almost yelled. They laughed in response.

I huffed crossing my arms. Did I come down here only to be ridiculed? I stayed down there only because the conversation was turned off of me. I became lost in thought ignoring everybody. There was music playing but I hardly heard it.

"Tessa? Tessa? Tessa!" Rosalya shook me, her voice growing more impatient by the minute.

I shook her hands off of me looking up. "Huh?"

"You haven't heard a thing have you?" Lysander sighed. I shook my head. He pressed a button on the stereo playing the song. I had never heard the band but it seemed pretty good.

"What do you think of the song?" He asked again.

I shrugged. "It was good. Why?"

Castiel looked through some papers that looked like music sheets. "We gotta prepare for this upcoming concert. It doesn't sound right yet. It has to be perfect."

"Concert?"

He stared at me as if I was stupid. "You really don't pay attention to anything do you? We're in band. I'm lead guitarist, Lys is lead singer, Nathaniel, if you don't remember him, is the drummer. He couldn't come today. Rosa is the _costume designer_ and keyboard player sometimes but mainly this other girl is. Deborah is the second singer and guitarist."

I stopped myself from gagging at Deborah. If she was anything like before, I'll probably hate her. I was still amazed they were in a band. Maybe I could come clean about my little secret then. "That's awesome! And nobody wanted to tell me? Uncool."

I bounded over to Castiel and took his sheets. "In that case, how about this?" I edited some of the notes. "Play and call me later. A deeper sounding tune would be better here then it should spike here to draw the crowd."

"How did you-?"

"Alright its late. Bye boys, Rosalya. See you in the morning." I ran upstairs before they could question any further.


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa rocked back and forth on her heels as she watched me talk on the phone with our brother. I had managed to drag her out the house for once and go shopping with me but I had soon forgotten what I had needed to buy exactly. So I had no choice but to call Lysander back to check what we still had left. I gave a smile her way thankful for her patience. I was so glad to have her finally back in the house.

The conversation lasted only about five more minutes before I finally hung up. I turned back to where Tessa was to see an empty space. Panic immediately overtook me. She wasn't there. She couldn't be missing. She probably just wandered off for a minute. I hoped that was just it.

I had lost my little sister once and I would never do it again. It had been mostly my fault she had gotten hurt in that accident. I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of her. She should have stayed by my side. Images of that terrible day, that horrible month flashed before my eyes. I would never let her out of my sight again. Even if it meant constant watch. She was to important to me.

My beating heart finally subsided as I saw her standing a few aisles away by the music. Her headphones were on as she read the back of a few CD's. I rushed over to her placing my hand on her shoulder and moving her headphones off her ears. She glanced up at me placing down the CD.

"Wasup Leigh?" She asked. I bent down and wrapped my arms around her small figure. "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry. I just saw some music that I wanted to see." She muttered into my shoulder. She hesitantly hugged me back not used to being so close to someone. "I worried you? I thought you saw me leave."

I shook my head standing up. "Nope. Just...say something before you walk off again." I turned to the music she was looking at. "You like pop?"

"I like all kind of music. Why?" I smiled leading her away.

"You should really ask Lys to take you to one of his concerts. They are pretty good. Anyways what do you want for dinner?"

She eyed me skeptically. "Considering you and Lys might actually be able to cook something that isn't heated up?"

"I can cook. A little..." She laughed offering to start cooking for us.

When finally got back into the car she immediately took to her book. The car ride had been mostly silent except for the music on the radio playing.

"Um Leigh?" She finally asked.

I looked at her through the mirror. "Hmm?"

"Um well I was wondering if I could go over to my friends house tomorrow for a study group." She said.

"A study group?" I contemplated. It just didn't sound right to me and I had an odd hunch they might not be studying.

"Yeah. I'm apart of this little group and well we often meet at each others places to go over stuff instead of the usual library. It's gonna be at Alya's house. You know the girl that kept saying you guys were cute..." She trailed off at the last sentence looking away with a blush.

"And you don't?"

She glared at me through my mirror. I laughed returning my eyes back to the road. If it was just her friends then I wouldn't have to worry. It was only a study group.

* * *

"A study group? Ha!" Castiel laughed when I told him about the car ride later. Tessa had gone to her room leaving only me, Lys, Rosa and Castiel. "You fell for that?"

"What are you talking about Castiel? You don't believe her?" Rosalya asked.

He shook his head calming down his laughter. "That's the oldest play in the book. She's probably going to be with a boyfriend or to a party. And what do you know about this Alya chick?"

"Castiel. We aren't going to be those people that want to meet the parents before we let her hang out with her friends. And what's the worst that could happen?" Lysander asked.

"Remember when we told our parents we were having a _study group_ at my house?" We all fell quiet after that reminder. "Just a hint. Check to see if she reeks of alcohol when she comes in."

I sighed glancing towards the stairs. "I think we can trust them. Tessa never did seem like the person that would lie. But I'm gonna go ask her anyways." I said getting up.

"Ask me what?" We heard from the stairs. Tessa walked over to us.

"How long were you standing there?" Lys asked sitting her down next to him.

"I only heard the last sentence. I came down to get a drink. Why?" She asked.

I sat back down in my seat. "Nothing. We were just wondering-"

"Where's the party?" Castiel cut in.

"Castiel!" I yelled. I turned back to the confused girl. "What are you guy studying in your group?"

"My group?...Oh you mean the study group. Well we're doing a lot of things. Mostly the science and chemistry though. We prepare for competitions and stuff like that." She said perking up.

"Competitions?" Rosalya asked.

I notices Tessa's eyes widen slightly before she pressed her lips together. "W-well not real competitions. J-just little things like t-test and stuff in school. You know we h-have to practice..."

"Are you sure?" Lysander questioned holding her closer by her shoulders.

She nodded her head subtly trying to move away from Lys. "Y-yeah why? Um anyways I only came down to g-get a drink of water. So I um should go get it and g-et back up to my room. Uh so bye..." She stammered running towards the kitchen. She took the back way up to the second floor instead of the way she came.

"What was that about?" Rosalya asked me. "She totally tensed up."

I shook my head. "She always did have a tendency to stutter when she was either nervous or lieing to us. I'd say she was both."

Castiel started laughing again. "Then she is a terrible liar. Isn't that called like a tell or something?"

"But why lie about a study group?"

Lys shrugged. "I suppose we will have to find that out later."

"Or you could spy on their study group." Castiel suggested.

My girlfriend elbowed him in the side. "Nu-uh. Just figure it out when she comes home tomorrow. If something different is about her when she comes home then there you go."

I sighed rubbing my temple. Raising a almost teenaged girl wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
